Ecclessis Figg
| Afbeelding = | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Yarith Figg | kinderen = Ja | sterfte = +/- 400 BBY | titel = Lord | bijnaam = | functie = Ondernemer Zakenman Ontdekkingsreiziger | species = Mens – Corellian | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Cloud City, het levenswerk van Figg 250px|thumb|Figg & Associates logo Ecclessis Figg was een ontdekkingsreiziger en ondernemer die Cloud City bouwde en daarna een eigen zakenimperium kon uitbouwen. Biografie Jeugd Ecclessis Figg werd op Corellia geboren in de 5de eeuw voor de Battle of Yavin. Figg was een creatieveling die snel een neus voor zaken kreeg. Op 18 jarige leeftijd verstopte Figg zich aan boord van een vrachtschip op zoek naar avontuur. In de volgende jaren leerde Figg heel wat contacten kennen op de Corellian Trade Spine. Zijn moed en charisma overtuigden vele personen van zijn capaciteiten. Zijn droom om een eigen transportbedrijf te runnen op de Corellian Trade Spine was echter nog niet mogelijk. Tijdens zijn reizen ontdekte Figg de Gas Giant Bespin met het Tibanna gas. Figg wist dat hier geld mee te verdienen was. Geld wat hij echter niet had. Figg werkte een tijdje als steward aan boord van een luxe Passenger Liner waar hij het leven redde van een jonge vrouw, genaamd Yarith. Zij was van lagere Alderaan adel en hun romance werd snel overgezet tot een huwelijk. Zijn vrouw begreep zijn ambities en startte een privé-investering om zijn ideeën tot werkelijkheid om te vormen. De Outer Javin Company werd gesticht. Greater Javin Figg wilde koste wat het kost terugkeren naar de Greater Javin en vooral naar Bespin. Hij verbleef in deze periode op Gerrenthum. Ecclessis en Yarith begonnen de werelden van de Corellian Trade Spine één voor één af te gaan en te zoeken naar grondstoffen, handelsposten en eventuele planeten die rijp waren voor kolonisatie. Op werelden met een gevaarlijke atmosfeer, liet Figg leefbare operaties maken zodat deze planeten toch nog lucratief werden. Figg zette in deze periode de eerste Hyperspace route doorheen het Anoat System op kaart. De Twin Nebulae opende de weg naar Lutrillia en Nothoiin wat Figg bijzonder rijk en welstellend maakte. De Twin Nebulae werden een economisch centrum waarvan de locale species de vruchten mochten rapen. Zo werd Figg een gerespecteerd persoon in de regio. Ook op Coruscant maakte hij naam door enkele Senators financieel te steunen die zijn zaken zouden behartigen. Bespin Uiteindelijk belandde Figg dan toch weer op Bespin. Vorige pogingen van andere firma’s waren gefaald om op Bespin iets uit de grond te stampen. Figg & Associates, het bedrijf van Figg, kreeg de toestemming om het opnieuw te proberen. Na onderzoek van de gassen op Bespin ontdekte hij dat het Tibanna gas zelfs spin-sealed was, wat een enorm financieel en economisch voordeel opleverde. Figg liet meteen Floating Home bouwen, de eerste permanente residentie op Bespin. Om deze constructie te bouwen, riep Figg de hulp van de Ugnaughts op Gentes. Dit species had voortdurend te lijden onder slavernij en Figg kocht drie stammen: de Irden, de Botrut en de Isced. Aan boord van een station in Velser's Ring beloofde hij hen de vrijheid en een plaats om te wonen als ze hem hielpen om een kolonie te bouwen op Bespin. Op de planeet Miser werden de metalen gedolven die Floating Home vervolledigden. Incom Corporation werd gecontacteerd en zorgde voor de Repulsorlifts van de kolonie die zweefde in de wolken van Bespin. Nadat de kolonie klaar was, schonk Figg zoals beloofd de Ugnaughts na tien jaar werk, hun vrijheid. Deze kolonie zorgde opnieuw voor veel inkomsten zodat Figg zijn vrouw dubbel en dik kon terugbetalen. Figg zag zelfs meer potentieel in de kolonie, namelijk als toeristisch oord. Figg liet Floating Home herbouwen tot het luxueuze Cloud City waarvan de bovenste verdiepingen geschikt waren voor toeristen met hotels, restaurants, plaza’s, gokclubs en talloze musea. Het interieur kreeg Alderaan architectuur mee ter ere van zijn vrouw. Figg stond echter enkel toe dat toeristen mochten gokken en promootte het idee van de Infochants. Figg wou immers vooral weten wat anderen wisten. De verbouwing duurde zo’n tien jaar en Cloud City werd al snel een toeristische trekpleister. Ugnor en Figg zorgden voor de Ugnaughts Mechanics Union. Met overschotten van materiaal mochten de Ignaughts de Ugnaught Surface bouwen, dieper gelegen dan Cloud City. Na Cloud City De oprichting van Cloud City was nog niet voldoende voor Figg. Hij opende handelsroutes tussen Lutrillia en Darlyn Boda en tussen de Corellian Trade Spine en de Nothoiin Corridor die naar de achterste planeten in de Javin Sector leidde. Een nieuwe sector werd gevormd en Figg probeerde de naam Ecclessis naar voor te schuiven maar toch werd er geopteerd voor de Anoat Sector. Figgs invloed kon deze van de Core Worlds niet overwinnen maar jaren later werd de Anoat Sector in twee gesplitst en de nieuwe sector werd de Yarith Sector genoemd, ter ere van Figgs vrouw. Toen Ecclessis Figg stervende was, liet hij noteren dat de nieuwe Baron Administrator steeds moest gekozen worden door de vorige houder van deze titel of door een stemming van de Exex en de Parliament of Guilds. Figg handelde naar goeder trouw maar zorgde hiervoor ongewild voor heel wat gesjoemel omdat de titel in de toekomst vaak zou verkocht worden. Erfenis De kinderen van Figg erfden zijn zakenimperium. Figg & Associates bleef altijd zeer invloedrijk op Cloud City en bracht verschillende zusterbedrijven voort. De Figg familie bleef invloed behouden in de Javin Sector en op Gerrenthum. Figg was misschien niet zo bekend in de Core Worlds maar voor de Corellian Trade Spine en de Javin Sector was Figg een held en een legendarisch figuur. Naast zijn bedrijven Figg & Associates en Figg Excavations werd zijn naam vereeuwigd in verschillende namen, zoals de Ecclessis Figg Room op Cloud City, het Figg Power Station en de Ecclessis Figg Variation op Sabacc. Vooral de Ugnaughts zouden Figg nooit vergeten en eerden hem bijvoorbeeld in Action Tidings, een Ugnaught nieuwsprogramma. Bron *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Galactic Gazetteer: Hoth and the Greater Javin *Bespin: Action Tidings *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy category:Mensen category:Corellians category:Bespinians category:Ontdekkingsreizigers category:Zakenlui category:Cloud City